1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices used for self-defense.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Law enforcement officers often encounter suspects under poor lighting conditions. Hand-held flashlights can be used to illuminate a suspect that the officer is questioning. The officer may keep his weapon holstered during the interaction with the suspect to prevent the suspect from becoming agitated. However, the safety of the officer may compromised by not having his weapon in hand.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.